Stay For Tonight
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: Solangelo songfic based of If I'm James Dean then You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens


**Solangelo! Highschool AU **

**Song fic **

**Based on _James Dean and Audrey Hepburn (Acoustic) _(tbh I like the original best but it is a lovely version and I am very fond of it)**

**Nico just got back from boarding school**

**Nico's POV**

"I have to go home, I promised my mom I'd be back by 9."

I burry my face deeper into Will's chest breathing in his warm sweet scent. A bit like oranges and plain laundry detergent.

"Noo…." I murmur into his chest. "Stay for tonight…"

Will chuckles and I feel it vibrate through me. I snuggle closer. "I can show you what I've dreamed of the entire time I was at school."

Will looks at me with those puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, I did say that I'd be home."

"Just call her saying that you're staying the night," I insist.

Will sighs and runs his fingers through my hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"It would mean the world to me?" I plead. "Please stay."

We'd be dating for 2 years now. We had met when I was 9 and he was 10. I thought he was the sun, the brightest thing ever back then. He wore a wide smile on his face, but took nothing from anyone, he was stubborn by kind, firm but gentle, stern but sweet. I looked up with him.

When I was 11 I met Percy Jackson, who was 14 and was just perfect to me… He was tall and gorgeous and was my first boy crush, well my first crush in general. I fell in love with him, hard. And when I cried Will was right there. Really any time I had cried, Will was there. The death of my sister at 12, my hopeless crush on a boy I'd never have, just a bad day. He was there.

When I was 15 we were at a party. Everyone was drinking or smoking or both, but Will and I were in the corner playing Mythomagic and having the time of our lives and I had kissed him. From then we were just together, Will and Nico, Nico and Will, the sun and the moon, night and day. He held my hand and made me feel like I was the world.

That year I started at a prestigious boarding school I had been dying to get into. So that summer was probably the best summer of my life…It was a flurry of long walks at sunsets, quiet sex under the stars, slow kisses in my bedroom, hours and hours of soft touches in the tree house. He made me forget that I had any worries at all. That school year we broke up in December but when I came home that summer, he kissed me hello and I realized just how much I needed him, and how much I missed him.

This past school year was hard, Skype sessions cut short by little siblings or my roommates, letters promised but never sent, texts never replied to. Yet here we were on May 27th, my first day home, my first day back in his arms.

We were a little broken, but honestly I'd never leave…

"Please stay…" I whisper to him fisting my hands in his orange t-shirt.

Will sighs. "I already promised my mom."

"Just say you got drunk with Leo or something… She'll understand," I look up with him with pleading eyes.

Will rolls his eyes and ruffles my hair, but he pulls out his phone. "Hey moms… I'm with Leo right now…" he speaks with deliberately slurred words. "I was wonderin' if I could, ya know, maybe stay the night wit 'im or somethin'?"

I hear Mrs. Solace sigh on the other side. "Will Solace, what am I going to do with you? Yes you can stay with Leo, come home first thing though."

"Ye' mom, I got it." He presses end call. "There, I lied to my mother."

"I love you…" I tell him.

Will smiles at me. "If I could I'd stay forever…"

I laugh and kiss him, "you're so beautiful, did you know that?"

"Yes in fact I did! You just love to tell me that, all the time."

I smack him. It is moments like these, when we are curled together on my bed quietly. Not doing anything just enjoying being with each other that mean the most to me. I want to spend forever in these soft moments with him.

We'd done so many things together.

"How the hell did you ever pick me? Honestly because you are so perfect. 2 years Will Solace, how?" I ask then looking into his bright eyes.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his soft blond curls that I have pulled and tugged and pet gently. "Well not quite 2 years, there was that period from December to May last year."

I smack his chest. "You know what I meant."

"Well, let's see, you have the cutest grumpy face, you are smart, you smell really, really good, um… you are gorgeous, funny, you are quiet but can be so loud." Will pauses and looks at me, I nod encouraging. "When we are together I feel so happy and light, I feel as if I could just float away when I am with you. When we have sex I can get you to make all these noises that make me want to melt." I blush and hide my face in his chest. "Your smile… When you were 9 it was so cute and adorable, that was why I came up to you and declared we should be friends. It was that adorable smile. When your sister died…" he pauses and looks at me again, I wipe my eyes quickly and nod him on. "When she died your smile went away. You were just 12 and you didn't smile any more. My sweet Nico didn't whose smile lit up my whole world was gone. So I made it my mission to make it as easy as I could for you."

"Oh…" I say.

"When I 14 I started liking you, if only I'd knew I'd have to wait 2 years for you to kiss me, I would've kissed you way back then." Will chuckles. "But I dated all those people to make you jealous, I dated bad boys, good girls, rocker chicks, and standard issue gay boys, all of them just to get you to notice me again."

I laughed out loud then. "I was still caught up on Percy Jackson then that stupid crush on a boy I could never ever have."

"Yeah you did! And I knew that. I just wanted you to look at me to notice how I went through people like every other month."

"Wow… Am I dumb if I tell you that I didn't notice in the slightest?"

Will laughs again and shakes his head. "Nah. But that is why, we are perfect."

I grab his hand and lace his finger in mine, my skin a pale olive against his gloriously tanned and golden skin dotted with freckles. I look up at the ceiling, the ceiling of a room I hadn't slept in since last August.

Unlike most kids I didn't come home for the holidays, dad hadn't been home for the holidays the years I'd been in school so I didn't bother. Will had begged me but I didn't want to have him for just a few days.

"I'm graduating next year," I tell him.

"I know, what are we going to do then? Well I know you are going to go to some fancy school, with many pretty boys."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, so are you, don't you want to be a doctor?"

Will nods. "I do, I have a ton of different letters from different colleges accepting me. I just haven't picked yet. I think I'm going to put off college for a year so I can go with you."

"You don't want to do that Will!" I nearly shout. "Sorry… But go on, we've done the long distance thing before haven't we?"

"I'm being serious, I've wanted to take a break to travel for a while now."

"How about you go college, and take a year off when you graduate and travel with me," I suggest.

Will shrugs. "Will it please the princess?"

"Oh shut up!" I smack his chest and laugh. I reach up and kiss him again, I squeeze his hand in mine and with the free one I run up his arm.

He pulls away. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Will kisses me again and it feels like falling in love. "Please stay, forever with me," I murmur as my hands move to the hem of his shirt and feel at the soft skin underneath.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you for the world Nico di Angelo, that is a promise," Will whispers back.

I kiss him then just to kiss him. Just to show how much I love this idiot. I kiss him because I love him, because he means the world to me.

That is when I hear a knock on the door and we pull apart slowly, I roll out of bed and open it.

"Hi Nico! The trip ended early so I could come home and spend some time with you this summer," dad said opening his arms for a hug.

I loved my dad, he wasn't around much as his job required him to travel all sorts of places. I was honestly hoping he wouldn't come home till next week like he had said… But I was glad to see him anyway since it had been months.

He dropped by the school whenever he was within 2 hours driving distance which wasn't often but I did see him normally twice during the school year. He'd bring me a present and take me to dinner where we'd chat slightly awkwardly.

I hug my dad then. "Hey dad, do you mind if Will spends the night? I didn't know you'd be home tonight, otherwise I would've told him no."

"HEY! You asked me to stay the night, not the other way around!" Will says from my bed.

Dad nods. "Of course you can stay Will, just don't stay up too late or be too noisy. I'm going out Persephone anyway for the night, so you can make as much noise as you want," he says with a wink.

"Dad!" I nearly shout covering my mouth. Will laughs from the bed flopping down on the pillows.

Dad ruffles my hair. "I was 17 once too kiddo, I know what goes on in that brain of yours."

Dad knocks on my head and I wince. "Oh my god, just go dad!" I start shoving him out the door.

"Hey," he laughs again. "I just got here and you already are just begging me to leave? Is that anyway to treat your father?"

"Yeah Nico!" Will says from the bed.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Aren't you going out with the lovely, the beautiful, the vicious and scary, Ms. Persephone?"

Dad sighs and ruffles my hair again before walking down the hall whistling as he went.

"Sorry about that!" I say leaning against it.

Will shakes his head. "No no not a problem, it was highly entertaining."

"You do realize I can decide whether or not you get to have sex tonight, right?" I question arching an eyebrow.

Will makes an o' with his mouth and nods. "I'll be shutting up now because my boyfriend is really hot."

I kiss him and smile. "One more year, then we can be together year round."

"Damn, just one more year?" Will asks.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Will," I say rolling my eyes.

He kisses me again and I smile.

His lips are soft like pillows and he tastes like his stupid cherry chapstick and salt from the French fries we had earlier. He runs his fingers through my mess of curls and I tug on his wavy strands of beach blond hair.

"You are so perfect," he mumbles pulling me down closer to him.

"I know golden boy, you keep telling me that," I murmur back.

"Shut up," Will grumbles before grabbing my hips and shoving me off him, before I can say anything his lips are back on mine and he is kissing me again.

My hands wander to his sides, up his arms, across his back. I feel every inch of him that I've felt a million times before but are still so nice and wonderful. His arms and chest are soft and when he sits a little bit of tummy hangs over, he isn't anything like Percy. Percy was all hard abs and perfect biceps, dark hair and golden sun kissed skin without a single blemish to be seen. Will was golden and sun kissed but he had freckles across the bridge of his nose, he was softer than Percy, all gentle curves and chubby cheeks.

I reach down to his butt and cup it in my hands, I feel Will grin and bite my bottom lip. I moan slightly into his mouth and he chuckles grinding his hips against mine.

"Never leave home again," Will mutters as he moves from my lips to my jaw to across my neck.

30 minutes later we are lounging on my bed, our clothes are laying on the floor next to my bed and I am draped across him and I sigh contently.

"You're amazing," I tell him.

"I know, down right fantastic," Will jokes and smiles at me.

I cuddle against his chest and trace patterns in the golden skin. "Please stay," I whisper.

"I already told my mom I was staying the night with Leo."

"No, just stay forever."

"I wouldn't leave you for the world."

**BOOM THE END! I was gonna write smut then I realized that I can't write smut well so I didn't bother.**


End file.
